Cinta Yudhoyono
Cinta Yudhoyono is an Earth contestant who finished as runner-up on the fourth cycle of Earth, Water, Fire & Air. A twice finale-entering Elouai Veteran from Beautiful's Next Top Model, Cinta entered EWFA already causing trouble, burning down luggage. Despite her insane actions at times, her relationship with reject and ghost, January, helped Cinta in performing very well in the competition and achieve high call outs each week. Unfortunately for Cinta, her average was stinted by a bottom three appearance and despite almost always coming second best, she never won a Best Photo. This would be what seperated her from her closest competition and good friend, Divine Vaulin-Claro, where Cinta came second to Divine in the finale by a score of only, 22.95 to 22.93, losing by a very mere and extremely close 0.02 points. Cinta's loss is one of the most controversial, as she had more constant fans than Divine during and after the season. It is perhaps the most debated finale outcome in EWFA history. Cinta would return to All Stars 2, bitchier but more reflective of her past persona. She spent her cycle trying to bring a tougher side out of Leo, which backfired and turned him into an asshole. Cinta would perform well on the cycle, but overshadowed by Finlay, Jojo & Shah. Cinta was eliminated in Semi-finals placing fourth. Cinta returned to Cycle 10 as a mentor, seeing as she had a wealth of knowledge of the modeling industry after being involved in it for several years that far surpassed most winners. She was the coach of Estelle, Perchuhi & Valenteana. Cinta was constantly strategic, finding an enemy in Airuska and adversary in Hennessey. Despite losing Val in Week 2, Cinta was a relatively successful coach having both Estelle & Perchuhi as finalists. However, in a state of irony, both girls would finish as runners-up to Hennessey's unstoppable prodigy, reaffirming Cinta's "runner-up" legacy. At the Cycle 10 finale (with Divine's influence), Cinta was given the honorary title of "the Uncrowned Queen" of EWFA for her immense influence on the series, her legacy and as a token of gratitude for her loss to Divine that could not be reversed. She accepted the title with pride, knowing her legacy could not be challenged. She is, without question, regarded as the best EWFA competitor to not win and seen as a EWFA legend, in spite of the fact that she never received an offical Best Photo. Her devastating loss in Cycle 4 would be a major reason for the double crowning of Karno & Gypsy in All Stars 3,'' and Laurentine & Cynddelw in Cycle 10. She is created by Cauliflower. EWFA4 Casting On the plane, Cinta was recognized by rejects Phynx and Puenthai-Han, who hated Cinta like many watchers of Beautiful's Next Top Model who sent her death threats. Cinta realized that she needed something to make her standout and she got an idea...of course that's not good. When the plane crashed, oop, "had to make a quick pit stop", Cinta's cracked out ass decided to take the opportunity to 'BURN EVERYONE'S LUGGAGE' as a way to stand out like the psychotic asshole she is. And of course she just laid there and posed on the carcass suitcases like nobody's business. Thankfully, Mother Cleoh decided to save the day by surfing over the burning bags. Cinta's actions (rightfully) got her chained up downstairs in the bottom wing of the plane until the models landed safely in Greece. There she was met by a mysterious white figure that almost gave her a heart attack. Portfolio CINTA-JANUARY.png|''This was a Casting Photoshoot and therefore did not count. Homeless-EARTH.png|''Far right''. Called eighth. ALEX PERRY4.png|''Middle''. Called second. (Technically won Best Photo, but Hwa-Young recieved extra points and beat her). TAROT-CINTA.png|Called first. SEVENTEEN-cinta.png|Called fourth for the week. Won the challenge. IMMUNE SNAKES-CINTA.png|Called fourth for the week. IMMUNE Dominatrixx copy1.png|''Third from left holding leash.'' Called third. SIGNATURE-Cinta.png|Called twelfth. (BOTTOM THREE) BENDING-CINTA.png|Called fourth. IMMUNE ELEPHANTS-CINTA.png|Called second. PERFUME-CINTA.png|Called third. VOGUE-CINTA-FULL.png|Called third. VOGUE-CINTA.png|''' Runner-Up of Earth, Water, Fire & Air 4. Trivia * '''Call Out Average: 3.30 ** Cinta, as well as Divine, both tie for best call out average of Cycle 4. Category:Team Earth Category:Elouai Models Category:Asian Contestants